A challenge faced by manufacturers is ways to reduce cost of trucks and vehicles. Thus, engineers and administrators are continually cognizant of parts used in systems, with a desire to optimally use a part that is low in cost while efficiently meeting desired functionalities such a part is configured for.
Current solutions for measuring current that flows through an integrated circuit module device employ current sensors to achieve such measurements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,266 to Roden et al discloses a current sensor arrangement that makes use of a bolted connection to measure current that flows through a power device structure. The structure of '266 patent is assembled by passing a threaded portion of bolt 624 through an aperture 622ap in terminal lug 622, through aperture 630ap extending through printed-circuit board 630, and into threaded aperture 616. When tightened, the head 624h of bolt 624 bears against the upper surface of terminal lug 622, and presses the lower surface of terminal lug firmly against the upper surface of conductor 640. At the same time, the bolt holds the lower surface of lower conductor 630g firmly against electrode 614 of the electrical control device 612.
The bolt 624 in the '266 patent is conductive, so there is a continuous path for electrical conduction from terminal lug 622 through bolt 624 to electrode 614 of device 612. In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 7 of the '266 patent, there is also a conductive path extending from terminal lug 622 through conductive path 640 to electrical connections 234a which extends fully through current sensor 230), and through apertures 664a to lower conductor layer 630g, and by way of conductor layer 630g to device electrode 614. Consequently, there are two separate and distinct paths for the flow of current from terminal lug 622 to electrode 614 of device 612, namely a first path extending vertically through the printed-circuit board by way of bolt 624, and a second path which extends by way of printed-circuit paths 640 and 630g and through current sensor 230. Thus, tightening the bolt 624 causes a power connection to a current-handling device, as well as a parallel connection to a current sensor.
However, the great cost and inconvenience of current sensors capable of measuring currents has been problematic for circuit designers. As one example, per unit cost of current sensors are relatively high. Thus, electronic devices using multiple current sensor tend to be relatively exorbitant. Moreover, current sensors have the disadvantage that overcurrent protection is complicated by the sensitivity of the current sensors to high-frequency noise. This sensitivity can manifest itself as tripping of the overcurrent device die to noise generated by such a current sensor.
Thus, conventional techniques of measuring currents through integrated circuit modules using current sensor assemblies have resulted in system failures. Perhaps even worse, such systems using current sensors are relatively more expensive than desired. It is therefore desirable to provide, among other things, an improved current measuring assembly and circuit structure.